Solo Tú
by Kiiandy Black
Summary: Solo una Pregunta ¿Has terminado?....


Solo Tú

**Solo Tú**

**Por Kiiandy Black**

**(Recomendación: **La canción "Vuelvo a Comenzar" de Timbiriche, la vieja banda no la nueva, fue la que me inspiro para este fic, así que les dará la ambientación a esta historia… Gracias n.n**)**

Caminaba de manera lenta a través de la huerta de la Madriguera, el sol se estaba por ocultar y un aire calido se colaba entre las copas de los árboles, suspiro mientras se dirigía a su destino, el riachuelo que corría cerca de la casa, donde seguramente estaba lo que buscaba. Suspiro, había pasado varios días desde que la guerra había terminado, los funerales se habían realizado un día después de la batalla, dolor y alivio mezclado en el rostro de cada persona que asistió.

Observo que estaba cerca del lugar, no sabia si seria el momento adecuado, se habían visto y se habían abrazado pero nunca hablaron. Cuando estuvo mas cerca observo una melena rojiza que era movida por el viento detrás de un árbol.

-Hola- saludo y se sentó junto a la chica

-Hola- sentada con sus rodillas junto a su pecho abrazando sus piernas volteo a verlo y le sonrió

-Supuse que estarías aquí…

-Necesitaba un poco de aire- alzo los hombros, regresando su mirada al riachuelo

Se quedaron callados por un momento, solo escuchando los tranquilos sonidos que la naturaleza les regalaba.

-Ginny… yo…- comenzó a hablar Harry

-¿Has terminado?- pregunto la pelirroja sorprendiendo al chico

-¿Perdón?- respondió no sabiendo de que hablaba

-Pregunto si has terminado…- lo vio a los ojos- ¿has terminado todo lo que tenias que hacer?

-Pues…- sabia a que se refería- se podría decir que aun falta algo…

-Alguna otra misión con Hermione y mi hermano- sostuvo su mirada tratando de estar tranquila, sin embargo su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Mmmmm…. No- le regalo una sonrisa tímida- esas aventuras espero hayan terminado, he tenido suficiente para una vida o probablemente dos.

-¿Entonces que te falta por hacer?-pregunto la chica curiosa

-Recuperar mi corazón- no podía dejar de mirarla

-¿Y se puede saber… donde lo dejaste?- la chica se movió un poco acercándose a el

-Lo deje…- se acerco a ella un poco mas- con una maravillosa chica…

-¿De verdad?

-Si- alzo su mano y acaricio su mejilla de la forma mas tierna, ella instintivamente cerro los ojos- es una hermosa chica, a la que tuve que dejar hace un año- Ginny abrió los ojos para poder mirarlo- tuve que dejarla por que no podía perderla, por que no era seguro que estuviera a mi lado, y a pesar de eso… jamás deje de pensar en ella.

-¿Regalo de Cumpleaños?-pregunto acercándose a el un poco mas

-En parte-respondió riendo- Ginny, quiero que sepas que en todo ese tiempo no deje de pensar en ti-continuo hablando serio- llegue incluso a verte por el mapa del merodeador- la chica abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de la confesión- Y cuando… cuando Voldemort me lanzo esa maldición, en medio del bosque, cuando creía que había llegado mi fin, por unos instantes, solo pude pensar en ti… en tus besos

Ginny no resistió mucho más, el siempre había pensado en ella como ella lo hacía con el, termino de cerrar el espacio entre ellos y lo beso… lo beso como había deseado en todo ese tiempo, después de aquel beso interrumpido en el verano, demostrándole todo el amor que había guardado para él.

Por su parte Harry devolvió más que gustoso aquel beso, lo había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, la había extrañado cada instante que estuvo lejos, había pensado tanto en ella. Y ahora en aquel beso quería demostrarle todo eso y más, quería demostrarle que no solo era un amor adolescente, era, sin lugar a dudas, el amor de su vida.

Después de un momento, el beso se fue disolviendo hasta que sus frentes quedaron unidas, con la respiración agitada y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de ambos.

-Te amo- susurro Harry sin pensar, haciendo que la pelirroja abriera los ojos por la sorpresa para después ensanchar su sonrisa

-Y yo a ti, Te amo Harry

Sin decir nada, Harry se acomodo poniendo su espalda sobre el tronco del árbol haciendo que Ginny quedara sentada frente a él dándole la espalda mientras el rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, ella haciendo la cabeza a un lado permitiendo que él aspirara su aroma desde su cuello.

-¿Qué pasara con nosotros?- pregunto Ginny después de un momento mientras se volteaba

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Harry confundido

-A que ahora que todo ha pasado, ¿Qué haremos?

-Bueno- sonrió al oírla emplear el plural- al parecer regresar a Hogwarts es una de las opciones.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, Mc Gonagall hablo conmigo hace un rato, ella quedara al frente de Hogwarts, y me ha pedido que hable con todos que todos para que regresemos a terminar la escuela… al principio dude un poco, no sabía que tan buena idea sería hacerlo, ya sabes ahora con eso de "El Niño que Vivió y Volvió a Vivir"- ella rió un poco cuando puso cara de fastidio- pero después pensé que no sería muy diferente a cuando llegué por primera vez, y además será bueno tener un año sin problemas, ya sabes como un chico "normal"

-¿Mamá exploto cuando supo que no querían regresar?

-Bueno… si, eso también- apenado alzo su brazo para rascar su nuca y ella rió- pero si bien hemos aprendido más que ningún otro, también nos merecemos un poco de normalidad, quiero terminar la escuela, quiero jugar Quidditch, quiero salir contigo los fines de semana a Hogsmade y escuchar a Hermione sermonearnos por que no hemos estudiado para alguna prueba- sonrió- todos nos merecemos eso, y aunque será distinto a otros años quiero hacerlo.

-Bueno, creo que será genial- digo la chica volviéndose a abrazar a él- mientras estemos juntos-agregó

-Y lo estaremos… Por mucho tiempo- tomó el mentón de la chica y la beso una vez más.

**N d K:** Hallo gente n.n…. wiiiiiiii otro One-Shot terminado, o.o es increíble cuantas historias puedes llegar a guardar cuando te llega la inspiración, bueno n.n llevo dos y me faltan -.- demasiadas, prometo ahora si terminar todos mis fics existentes en mi compu (Que incluyen Candy Candy, Harry Potter y ahora quiero entrar en los de Twilight aunque no aun no estoy convencida con el que tengo escrito) pero en fin n.n espero que les guste, creo que todos o al menos la mayoría nos quedamos con la curiosidad de cómo regresaron Harry y Ginny que paso en esos mentados 19 años que de repente todos aparecieron casados y con hijos o.o ¡Que alguien me explique! o/o bueno lo de cómo se hacen los hijos no…. pero todo lo demás sí. Gracias a todos los que siguen mis historias y mis locuras, que se dan el tiempo para leerlas y a aquellas escritoras que con sus historias me inspiran (Maru, Sowelu, Anelis y otros autores no podría mencionarlos a todos) alos que dejan RW y a los que no Gracias…..


End file.
